Unknown Past
by Sadisutikku Tsuki
Summary: Tsuki Higurashi is a tora hanyou, who is in for the suprise of her life as she delves into her father's side of the family and discovers love in the process.  ocx?  First story so plz go easy on me.


I hope that you enjoy my story and I welcome constructive critsism, but please no flames. This is my first story so I'm still trying to learn how to keep characters in character and what not. "3 On to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_So fricking bored_, I think to myself, looking out my college's classroom window in hope for something more interesting than trees . . . lots of trees.

My name is Tsuki Higurashi and I am a college student in America, though I was born in Japan. My mom moved over here when I was an infant after my father died in a car crash. This year I turn 21 as a human, but then again, I'm not exactly human. I am a hanyou and I'm half tora youkai on my mother's side and half human miko on my father's side.

I'm your typical almost 21 years old. I like to party and drink with the few friends I keep and I go to college to further my education even if it is immensely boring most of the time. There's one catch though. I need rare meet as least once a day or I black out and don't remember what happens because of my carnivorous tora youkai half.

"Miss Higurashi, what is the answer to question 35 on the homework," Mr. McGuire asks, snapping my thoughts abruptly back to class.

"The answer is . . .," I panic as I look at the question again, gathering my thoughts quickly. "The answer is no, because Angrboda was Loki's mistress and not his wife. His wife was Sigyn."

_Dad, what were you and your family like? Were you like the family of the trickster God, Loki, where there is a wife and then a mistress that gave you three children_, I think before hearing the door open.

I look with the rest of the class to see a terrified woman in the doorway. I can smell the fear coming off of her in waves and I have the feeling the message is for me as her eyes keep flitting between the teacher and me. It seems like forever before the woman hands the note to my teacher and then he goes pale.

"Miss Higurashi, you are needed in the office. I will e-mail you the homework for tonight," Mr. McGuire says, gulping nervously as if there's a secret he's afraid to blurt out.

I gather my things quickly and as I start to walk to the front of the room, my classmates chant, "Oooo," as if I were in trouble. I roll my eyes and make my way out of the classroom. It's amazing how juvenile college students can be and I thought we had left those behind us.

I make it to the office and see two police officers standing there. I stop dead in my tracks as I'm filled with a sense of foreboding. I take a couple of deep breaths and walk into the office with heavy footsteps.

"Miss Higurashi, is your mother Kaena Higurashi," one of the police officers asks after walking up to me.

"Yes, Kaena Higurashi is my mother. Why though? Did something happen," I ask, as I feel like my worst fears are about to unfold before me.

"I'm Officer Johnson and this is my partner Officer Dosh. We are sadly here to inform you that Mrs. Higurashi was caught in a drive by shooting this morning on what we assume was on her way to work. We would have let you know sooner, but we had some trouble tracking your information down. We are both very sorry for your loss, ma'am," the officer in front of me explains with a look of sympathy and sympathy also lacing his voice.

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT," I start screaming at the top of my lungs, tears cascading down my face and my breath coming in short gasps.

The other officer, apparently named Dosh, hurries over as I start to collapse. He grabs me softly as if I was made of fragile glass and settles me on the bench that is behind me. I stop screaming, but I'm crying to hard that I can barely breathe. Hyperventilating would probably be a better way of putting it.

"Do you have somewhere you can stay? Family or friends that will take care of you for a while," Officer Dosh asks slowly after I finally calm down after 10 minutes of hysteria.

"No, I have family in Japan, but I've never met any of them and my father died when I was still a baby. I'm all alone now," I say so softly the officers probably have a hard time hearing. "When can I make arrangements for my mom?"

"You can have her body sent to a funeral home as soon as the coroner is done running tests to make sure it was the gun shot that killed her," Officer Dosh replies calmly.

"NO! I want my mother's body today! No blood work or anything else! Your people are not going to poke and prod my mom! Let her rest in peace for God's sake," I scream as I jump from my seat on the bench.

"Okay, Miss Higurashi, you can have your mother's body today, but we need you to calm down," Officer Johnson says, both officers looking at me with shock written all over their faces.

The words ring in my ears as I start to realize that I might have overdone it with how pissed I had gotten. I think about apologizing, but what's the use when I know I'd be lying about being sorry. I then turn to speak with the dean since he had come out of his office after all of the commotion I made.

"After Wednesday I am leaving the country for Japan so would you be so kind as to have my transcripts sent the Tokyo U. Tell them I will start in the fall. Also, please drop me from all my classes I'm currently taking seeing as how I'm leaving and will not be able to continue."

The dean just nods his head and head back into his office. With this I turn back to the officers that seem to be having a mini conversation of their own.

"Could I please trouble you for a ride to my home?"

The officers jump a little in shock and look at each other in a confused state. As I see this I can feel a tick in my right eye starting before I grumble at them both.

"If it is too hard to understand, let alone answer, I will drive myself."

"No, we can take you home, Miss Higurashi," the officers exclaim after having jumped again in surprise at my hard tone.

"Thank you, I would like to take my leave now."

* * *

><p>Review Plz! I would love to know what you think!<p> 


End file.
